


It was Bound to Happen

by MegalodonLives



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegalodonLives/pseuds/MegalodonLives
Summary: Years down the line Star and Marco have changed much since meeting each other at the tender age of 14. Mewberty and puberty have matured each in their own way. They still see each other as besties, though Star's crush on Marco has not lessened, until a certain blue-eyed blonde forgets to muffle the sounds of her pleasuring herself. This new side of Star forces Marco to confront his feelings for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, and first smut. Any little comment or critique is welcome! I'll never get any better at writing if I don't get feedback, but if you think this is great let me know that too!

After the first mewberty incident Angie takes it upon herself to educate Star on Earth sex, maturation, and pregnancy. Before Star had ever made it to Earth her own mother had given the mewberty talk to her teenage daughter. Star new that with the onset of her hormonal maturation she would begin to experience cycles of lust, and she also knew that there was a way to quell the urge to mate, at any cost. Orgasms it seemed were common for humans and mewmans, and the only way to prevent her from kidnapping the nearest boy and forcing herself on them. Angie had made it clear that this sort of thing did not happen to Earth’s women, but was relieved to know that there was a way to prevent Star from going on any sort of hormone-fueled arthropodic rampage again. Especially when she had Marco to think about. Angie had also let Star know that on Earth sex was viewed differently, that it was a private, almost secret act, not to be shared with the outside world, in complete contrast to the Mewni way.  
That is why Star new the moment he opened her door, that Marco was not supposed to see her in her current state, naked, sweaty, a little strung out, and knuckle deep in her own pussy.

“Star, what’s going on in HEAAAAAHHH! Oh my god! Nope. NOPE. SORRY SORRY SORRY! Didn’t see anything!” Marco screeched as he pushed the door to her room open. He had heard sounds coming from her room as he used the bathroom, sounds that he assumed were due to Star expending magical effort interspersed with groans of his own name. Wanting to watch over whatever new magic she was practicing and confused as to why she needed to chant his name as part of the spell, Marco had simply opened the door. The sight that greeted him was not one for which he was at all prepared.

“NO MARCO NO” Star cried, too late, as she threw her comforter over her naked body, lust forgotten, but not sated. Not a single time she had “star-ed” something up could compare to the embarrassment she was currently feeling. He was quick to slam the door closed, and bolt back to his own bedroom, to put some distance between him and the situation. Star on the other hand sunk completely beneath her comforter letting the thickness of it shield her. She had prided herself on keeping this part of her life secret for all the years she had been living with Marco. It wasn’t that they’d never seen each other in various states of undress, sharing a bathroom with someone meant it was bound to happen sometime or another, but neither had caught the other masturbating before. Star stayed huddled under her blanket for some time before emerging, and dressing. She knew that eventually she’d have to talk to Marco about it, and well it was better to do it sooner rather than later. She opened the door to the bathroom, and knocked on the door opposite her own.

“Marco, are you in there?” Star asked plainly, too down to use her normal singsong voice. Instead of a reply the door opened suddenly. “May I come in? I feel I have some explaining to do.” He merely swept his arm into his room, and sidestepped out of the way, closing the door behind both of them, too stunned to really speak. Star sat down on the beanbag chair that had conformed to the shape of her butt after years of using it to lounge in his room. Marco sat perched on the edge of his bed clearly uncomfortable. He hadn’t expected her to want to talk about it so soon. To be honest he was perfectly content to pretend he never saw anything, but the look on Star’s face told him she really needed to get something off her chest.

“Marco… Do you remember when I went through mewberty shortly after arriving here on Earth?” Star asked quietly, unable to look him in the eye.  
“Yeah Star, I remember. You had half the guys at school webbed up before you just kind of snapped out of it.” He answered.

“Weeeelllllll what if I told you I never snapped out of it haha…” Star tried to keep her tone light, but the sheer uneasiness of it all gave her little laugh at the end a flat quality. At that admission, Marco looked her in the eye, one eyebrow raised in question. He kept silent though knowing she had more to say. “What you just saw is the only way to keep that from happening again. Each month my libido grows until I either transform and start webbing dudes up to be at my disposal, or I um… I… Uhhh… I…” Star trailed off. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. She wasn’t ashamed of what she was doing. It was just Marco was never meant to see her like that, even if the fantasies of him were what brought her to completion during her cycle.

“Or you fuck yourself through it?” Marco offered helpfully.

“Yes… Well others could help too, but that’s not really the point. I’ve been keeping this from you after your mom gave me a talk after the first transformation about Earth sex, and how my solution is something that should be kept private. But this isn’t something I can ignore until it goes away. The need for sex is powerful, and it can become painful if something isn’t done about it.”

“I didn’t know you’d been suffering for so long. I’ll admit,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. “That I probably couldn’t have handled that kind of information back then, but I wish you had told me sooner.” Star knew there was one question looming over their conversation that neither had yet brought up. It was coming, that was sure. So Star kept her mouth closed eyes roaming the room, attempting to find something to concentrate on.  
Marco sighed, finally feeling the need to address the elephant in the room. “So uh when you do it, you think of me? I thought that whole crush thing was left behind when you went away to Mewni?”

“My time in Mewni changed me in many ways, but the part of me that loves you stayed the same. I had so much else to focus on that I decided it was best to just ignore it. At the time, you still had Jackie, and I didn’t want to mess that up for you. I thought maybe one day after you two were done, that I’d revisit that last conversation we had before I left, but I grew complacent with the rhythm we’d fallen back into, and didn’t want to mess that up either. So yeah, I’ve kept it hidden all these years. And uh yes, when I do it I think of you… I didn’t want to! I tried others! I tried Oskar, Justin, Tom, hell I ev- ”

“WOAH woah woah Star lemme stop you there. I don’t really need to know who all you’ve been fantasizing about while masturbating.” Marco interrupted.

“Ok well point is I tried everything I could to not have those fantasies about you. You must think I’m so gross now…” Star hung her head, hiding her face between her hands. She didn’t want to see the look she expected to find on his face, nor did she want him to see the pained expression on hers. Her pussy was beginning to throb again, the unfinished session did not provide the couple hours of relief she normally could get.

“Star,” Marco began hesitantly. “I don’t know what to think right now. Shock mostly, but elation too.” Star’s head shot up, eyes locking with his. “After you left I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I was worried sick, thought I’d never see you again when I couldn’t get the dimensional scissors to work! That kind of loss makes a man start to realize some things… I realized that there wasn’t a single person in my life that I cared more about than you. It felt like a part of me was ripped away, and at first I didn’t really understand why. I was damn near inconsolable. Jackie tried, but she just couldn’t cheer me up the way you could. It was like she didn’t matter if I couldn’t have you by my side. It’s the reason why we broke up. I realized I love you, more than anyone else, but I truly fell in love with you while you were gone. But then when you came back you acted like you didn’t feel the same. So, I buried my feelings too. Content to just have you by my side again. I can’t believe we’ve been hiding this from each other for so long…” Marco trailed off, regret for the years they spent apart coming to the forefront of his mind. Star was stunned into stillness. As Marco fully recovered from his previous surprised state, he rose, and made his way over to her, hand extended. She took it, eyes never leaving his, as he pulled her from her partially engulfed position on the beanbag. The low thrum of electricity that normally passed between them when they touched was magnified now to an almost unbearable degree. Marco could swear he even felt a little of her magic seep into him. A moment passed as they stood face to face, both felt that if they crossed the line between touching and touching that there would be no going back. Their lives would be changed forever if the inches separating them were to disappear, but they had lived with the feeling of unrequited desire for too long, and a decision was reached on both parts quickly that whatever may come, this was worth it.

Their lips met forcefully. They kissed with the passion that had built up for years. Mouths open, tongues dancing, intertwined. Star’s arms wrapped around Marco’s neck in an attempt to pull him even closer. His flew to her waist attempting the same. The jolt of electricity that passed between them lit a fire that could only be quenched by drowning in each other.

Marco’s hands slid under the hem of Star’s nightshirt. He needed to feel her, not the cotton of her old Love Sentence t-shirt, skin on skin. He pulled the garment up and over her head, lips only parting for a second. Before his hands could rest back on her skin, Star brought hers down to the hem of his shirt, and divested him of it. They joined again chest to chest, skin on skin. Star couldn’t resist the urge to run her hands over his torso. She felt the beginning of those washboard abs she knew he’d sport some years down the road. Her fingers traced delicately over them. Her feather-light touch drew goosebumps out on his skin. Large, warm hands captured Star’s waist again, thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. When it seemed that the hands would move no further Star broke the kiss saying “Don’t tease me Marco.”

“Eager are we?” was his reply, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“We’ll have time to savor this later, but right now I want you to fuck my brains out. I’m still at the peak of my hormonal cycle remember?” The momentary pause was all that was needed for the pain to return. Star rubbed her thighs together trying to provide some stimulation to her sensitive clit. Marco wasted no time in covering her breasts with his palms, gently massaging the small but full globes. When his index fingers and thumbs found her dusky pink nipples pinching, twisting, and pulling the hardened peaks Star keened in appreciation. Her hands set to work untying the knot in his drawstring pajama pants, accidentally brushing the bulge beneath. Marco groaned in response. Star hooked her fingers in his underwear and pants, and pulled both down at the same time. She couldn’t wait much longer, the need and the pain were mounting. As Marco went to work extricating himself from the last of his clothing. Star tugged her own pajama shorts and underwear down to her ankles, and just as she had almost freed the last foot from the shorts, her heel caught on them. The unexpected hitch in her motion sent her stumbling sideways onto the edge of Marco’s queen sized mattress. He’d needed an upgrade when it was clear he was outgrowing the small twin that he’d used all his life.

Marco stepped forward grinning at the gracelessness he’d come to expect from her, and leaned down to kiss Star heatedly. Her eyes were drawn to the way his hardened cock bobbed on his way over. He was certainly well endowed, proportionate to the tall, broad shouldered man he had come to be. Much larger than her own fingers to be sure. She closed her eyes when their lips met, but her hand reached out to grasp his cock giving it a few firm pumps. Marco moaned into their kiss. He’d never imagined her to be so direct in her approach.

“Marco I- I can’t wait much longer…” the breathy way she spoke belied the urgency in her voice. If she didn’t orgasm soon she’d begin her transformation. Star scooted back further on the bed, allowing Marco to follow her. He crawled up her body, lips hovering inches from hers, cock poised at her entrance.

“Are you sure you don’t need-?”

“No I don’t need any more foreplay. Less talky- more sexy.” Star interrupted. She knew he would be a considerate lover, the guy was considerate about everything, but right now she didn’t need consideration.

“But what about-?”

Again Star cut him off. “Weekly contraception spell. Now will you just fuck me already?”

Star was practically pleading now, and he could see the desire as well as urgency in her eyes. Without any further comment, Marco eased the head of his cock into her. She was tight, but accepting of his girth. For both the sense of relief was powerful. The way her ridged walls hugged him was ecstasy. For Star the pressure his cock exerted on all the right spots inside her was incomparable to anything she could achieve by herself. Each was basking in the moment, the feeling of coming home washed over them. They knew that this was right, that this is what was meant to be. Marco could have stayed there, buried to the hilt in her forever, but Star needed more. The pressure of his cock offered momentary reprieve from the pain and fire in her pussy, but it quickly returned. She needed friction. She let loose a little whine. Marco closed the distance between their lips as he slowly slid nearly completely out. Their tongues danced as he pushed his cock back in with a bit more speed. Each time he brought his hips back to hers the speed, friction, and force increased. Star began meeting his thrusts halfway, a steady punishing rhythm forming. Star broke the kiss as she threw her head back. The feeling of being fucked was exquisite. 

Marco brought his mouth down to her neck, sucking and biting alternated with kissing and licking, as one hand snaked its way up her side, and over her nipple. He rolled the little pink pebble between his fingers. The combination of sensations was overpowering. Star felt her orgasm mounting as her walls clenched around Marco’s member. Her hearts started to glow. Faintly at first, but as she neared her peak the glow intensified until the pleasure was just too much. She crested the wave, a blinding, thought erasing orgasm rushed through her. She cried out in ecstasy. The rhythmic contraction of her walls was enough to push Marco over the edge with her into his own forceful orgasm. He let loose a long low moan as the pressure building within him released, hot cum spilling into Star’s welcoming pussy. Nothing could come close to what he’d just shared with her. Marco recovered quicker than Star. He began peppering kisses all over her face and chest, paying special attention to the hearts on her cheeks, whose glow was already fading. When they had fully ceased, Star’s eyes opened, taking in the face of the man she’d been in love with for years. She broke out in a grin capable of outshining the sun, at least from Marco’s point of view. Tears pricked her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her. Still joined, they held each other for a moment. With her face buried in the juncture of his neck Star mumbled “I love you.”

“Hmm? What was that?” Marco asked languidly as he pulled away to look her in the eye. The afterglow still in full effect.

“Marco, I love you.” Star said sincerely.

“I love you too Star. I always have, and I always will.” Marco said warmly as he slowly pulled out of her, and rolling them so that she could rest on his chest. They snuggled together and fell soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any reaction to my work, good or bad please let me know. It can be something as simple as "not descriptive enough here" or "too much dialogue"! I'll interpret kudos as you liked it as is with no suggestions!


End file.
